1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for determining whether or not an aqueous solution contains two or more cancer cells.
2. Description of the Related Art
Yaku H. et. al., “A Highly Sensitive Telomerase Activity Assay that Eliminates False-Negative Results Caused by PCR Inhibitors”, Molecules, 2013, Vol. 18, pp. 11751-11767 (hereinafter, referred to as “Yaku”) discloses a telomerase activity measurement method. In this method, activity of telomerase contained in a biological sample is measured in accordance with the following procedures (I)-(IV).
(I) A telomerase reaction solution containing a biological sample is prepared, and a telomerase reaction is conducted in the telomerase reaction solution. In this way, telomerase reaction products are obtained.
(II) The telomerase reaction products are immobilized on magnetic beads. Then, the magnetic beads are washed.
(III) A DNA sequence contained in the telomerase reaction products is amplified by a PCR method using the thus-bound telomerase reaction products as a template. In this way, PCR products are obtained.
(IV) The PCR products are detected by a cycling probe technology method.
WO 2004/044246 discloses a method and a composition for detecting telomerase activity.